ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Vampire Strikes Back
The Vampire Strikes Back is the forty-eighth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot Ben, Rook, and Rad Dudesman and hobble are seen in the lovely duck where rad has almost repaired his ship. Meanwhile zs skayr is seen using the power of the alpha rune to revive lord transyl, a vladat. Viktor is not happy with this as vladats were the predators of transylians and they used them as slaves. zs skayr then orders kuphulu to pull down a lever and then lord transyl gets resurrected. meanwhile ben,rad,rook and hobble are leaving anur transyl when suddenly ben's omnitrix gets a signal of a new DNA somewhere on anur transyl. ben tells rad to go back to anur transyl so that they can obtain this new DNA. But rad opens the ship and ben gets sucked into space. Ben transforms into astrodactyl to save himself while rook convinces rad to go back to take ben. At zs skayr castle lord transyl suddenly attacks kuphulu and viktor to feed himself but zs skayr defeats transyl and convinces him to help him carry out his plot. Ben reunites with rook, rad and hobble and scout when suddenly they are attacked by the brainwashed anur transyl citizens. Lord transyl, zs skayr, crujo,kuphulu and viktor appear and transyl shoots corruptras at rad,rook,scout, and at hobble. Rook,rad,scout get brainwashed whereas hobble remains unaffected and states that it is because of the skin of their species. Ben scans lord transyl and transforms into whampire and shoots corruptras at crujo,kuphulu and at viktor. He along with hobble,viktor,crujo and kuphulu escape. Whampire forces viktor to tell him where is the castle of zs skayr. Meanwhile at zs skayr castle zs skayr reveals that his true plan is to use the DNA of lord transyl to revive all the vladats so that he could rule the universe. But suddenly the walls burst and the lovely duck crashes to one of the walls. Whampire,viktor,crujo,hobble and kuphulu battle transyl,zs skayr,rook,scout and rad. whampire is captured by transyl and transyl tries to hypnotise him but it does not work. The omnitrix times out and viktor,crujo and kuphulu get freed from ben. Ben calls hobble but he is nowhere to be seen. zs skayr orders viktor to hold ben still so that transyl can shoot a corruptra at him. But viktor betrays zs skayr and destroys the machine which he was going to use to revive the vladats. Hobble starts firing beams from the lovely duck. Transyl captures ben but he transforms into atomix and he creates a light ball which kills zs skayr and injures lord transyl and so everyone get freed from his corruptras. Atomix leaves the light ball in the castle so that if zs skayr returns, he won't be able to get into his castle. Viktor takes transyl and tells rook that he would put him somewhere safe. The episode ends with the lovely duck leaving the anur system and with viktor imprisioning lord transyl in space. Major Events *Zs'Skayr uses the power he stole from the Alpha Rune to bring Lord Transyl, a member of the long extinct Vladats, back to life. *The Omnitrix obtains a new DNA sample, (Whampire). *Whampire makes his debut. *whampire's corruptura's make their debut. *Lord Transyl makes his debut. *lord transyl's corruptura's make their debut. *The Citizens of Anur Transyl became slaves of Lord Transyl and freed after his defeat. *Dr. Viktor ultimately betrays Zs'Skayr due to his plan to revive the Vladat species. *Zs'Skayr is killed once again by Ben. *Lord Transyl has been imprisoned in space. Omnitrix Debuts *Whampire Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Rad Dudesman *Hobble *Scout Villains *Lord Transyl (first appearance) *Zs'Skayr *Viktor *Kuphulu *Crüjo *Citizens of Anur Transyl (controlled by Lord Transyl) **Transylians **Loboans **Ectonurites **Thep Khufans Aliens Used *Astrodactyl *Whampire (first appearance) *Atomix Quotes Errors *In one scene Lord Transyl's thumb is the same color as his gauntlets. *In one scene Zs'skayr's black stripes are moving in the opposite durections, as if it where a reflection of him. Allusions *This episode's title is a reference to the Star Wars movie "The Empire Strikes Back." *This episode shares its title with an episode of Scooby Doo. See Also */Gallery/ Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Galactic Monsters Arc